Friends Forever
by Tigerlilly1
Summary: An old friend from Kiddy's past shows up and needs Kiddy's help to finish an old case. How will Kiddy react to this unexpected visit?


  
Description- A friend from Kiddy's past shows up unexpectedly needing help to finish an old case. Kiddy might seem a little out of character, but I did it that way to reflect on who she was in the past. Takes place after the 5th graphic novel, only Mana is not in it, (because Mana is evil!) The three stars (***) means a scene change. Enjoy and please review!   
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Silent Mobius; it belongs to Kia Asamiya, the nice man who wrote it. I do own Elana, Sara and Brice though; they're my own character creations.   
  
***  
  
  
It was a peaceful day in the office of the A.M.P. The mood was light even though everyone had strange feeling things weren't going to stay this way. Kiddy and Katsumi were just coming back from their patrol, and to no ones surprise they were fighting.  
"That's not true." Katsumi protested.  
"Come on admit it, it's true." Kiddy prodded Katsumi with her elbow.  
"Kiddy?" A new voice said from Kiddy's desk. The voice was firm, but sounded shy and almost scared.  
Kiddy stopped suddenly at the sound of the voice. "Elana?" Kiddy ran over to her desk.  
"How'd you know?" Behind Kiddy's desk sat a young woman, probably the same age as Kiddy. She had bright green eyes and strawberry blond red hair.  
"Just a wild guess." Kiddy replied it was obvious by the tone in her voice she was confused by this unexpected visit.   
"Just who are you?" Katsumi demanded standing next to Kiddy.  
"I'm Elana, an old friend of Kiddy's." Elana gave a small smile and looked sadly up at Kiddy. "You do remember that don't you Kit?"  
"Of course, best friends since the fourth grade, and best team in the squad our first year." Kiddy looked smugly at Elana. Elana just stuck out her tongue.  
"Wait a second, I'm confused." Katsumi looked at Kiddy and Elana.  
"What's there to be confused about?" Lebia looked at Katsumi questioningly. "They've been best friends for a long time."  
"No, I mean the comment about the squad." Katsumi looked annoyed at Lebia.  
"Kiddy and I were on the Special Investigation Squad together." Elana smiled happily.   
"Why are you here, Elana?" Kiddy asked the cheerful redhead.   
The cheerfulness disappeared suddenly. Elana looked up at Kiddy her eyes were serious and almost sad. "Kiddy do you remember Diablo?"   
"Sure the psycho killer we brought in on our last assignment together." Kiddy looked at Elana suspiciously. "What's he got to do with anything?"  
"He's escaped." Elana sighed.  
"How does this affect me?" Kiddy crossed her arms impatiently.   
"You know how hard he was to bring in the first time." Elana looked irritated at Kiddy. "Now it's going to be twice as hard."  
"Why's that?" Kiddy asked.  
"He's not totally human anymore." Elana turned her head away as Kiddy slammed her hands down on the desk in front of Elana.  
"What!?" Kiddy yelled.  
"You heard me, he's not totally human." Elana said slowly. "Somehow over the last few years something infected him. He's becoming some kind of horrible creature."   
"So you came here for my help, didn't you?" Kiddy grinned.  
"Kiddy this is serious. He's out for revenge on the people who put him in jail." Elana stared Kiddy in the eye.  
"So if a run into a part man part creature I'll make sure to take care of him since the squad can't." Kiddy laughed.  
"Kiddy!" With her green eyes flashing Elana jumped up and placed her hands on the desk. "He's already got Magy and Sam." Tears filled her eyes and her red hair hung limp as she hung her head down.  
"Elana." Kiddy looked sadly at her best friend. "I'm sorry."   
"No." Elana shook her head. "Forget it. If you decide to help you know how to get a hold of me." Elana looked up at Kiddy before storming out of the office.   
"Elana, I'm sorry." Kiddy watched the door.  
"Kiddy?" Yuki and Nami watched Kiddy sadly. "She's you're best friend."  
"Chief Rally?" Kiddy looked at Rally questioningly.  
"It's your choice Kiddy, but if you want to do this the A.M.P. is behind you all the way." Chief Rally nodded towards the door.  
"Thank you Chief." Kiddy ran out the door, but didn't see any sign of Elana in the hallway. "Damn, I messed this all up." She sighed slumping down on to the floor.   
"You sure did." Kiddy looked up to see Elana standing in front of her. "Need a hand?" She held her hand out and helped Kiddy up off the floor.  
"You were waiting for me weren't you?" Kiddy looked at Elana suspiciously.  
"I know you, you wouldn't let your friend run off mad at you. At least not after everything she's done for you." Elana smiled. "So does this mean you're going to help?"   
"Yep, we're a team again." Kiddy grinned. "Just like old times."   
"Just don't do anything stupid again." Elana laughed.  
"Come on, let's see what Lebia can find out from the computer." Kiddy started for the office. "Do you already meet everyone?"  
"Yeah, except for the one who came in with you." Elana followed Kiddy into the office.  
"That's just Katsumi, she doesn't really matter." Kiddy smiled.  
"What was that Kiddy?" Katsumi looked at Kiddy threateningly.   
"Nothing." Kiddy looked away innocently.  
"You haven't changed Kiddy." Elana giggled. "Unfortunately."  
Kiddy glared at Elana before turning to Lebia. "What can you find out about Diablo?"  
"Let's see, it says that he was originally captured in 2022 by a team of six from the Special Investigations Squad. He escaped from police custody four days ago, and is already responsible for two murders of officers who were on that original team. An investigation is being led by Elana." Lebia looked over at Elana.  
"You get to be in charge? Do they know what a mistake they're making?" Kiddy received an elbow in the ribs for her comment.  
"No, they actually trust me." Elana stuck her tongue out Kiddy. "Does it say anything else Lebia?"  
"No, unfortunately." Lebia answered.  
"What should we do Ms. Elana?" Yuki asked.  
"Kit and I will head for Sara's place, she was another member on the team with us. Sara has other police officers there with her, but normal officers can't do anything against Diablo. We'll kept in contact if we find anything out, and vise versa." Elana gave a small shrug.  
"Alright then, we'll await any orders." Katsumi said happily, Elana and Kiddy just stared at her.  
  
***  
Kiddy and Elana sat in silence for many minutes in the spinner. Finally Kiddy broke the awkward quiet. "What's it been like at the squad?"  
"Fairly quiet, except there were a few day that Ralph was bothering me non stop about you." Elana shrugged.   
"What?" Kiddy glared at Elana.  
"He likes you Kit, and I know you like him too." Elana laughed.  
"Kiddy, Elana, are you there?" Katsumi called over the intercom.  
"Kiddy that hurt!" Elana whined.  
"Serves you right." Kiddy replied.  
"Is everything alright?" Katsumi asked curiously.  
"Hey Katsumi, everything's fine! Did you find anything?" Elana asked rubbing her arm where Kiddy hit her.  
"Unfortunately." Katsumi replied. "We were able to track Diablo's signal and he's heading for the same location you are."  
"Dammit, this isn't good." Kiddy shook her head.  
"Katsumi?" Elana worriedly looked out the window.  
"Yeah?" Katsumi responded.  
"Will you and Nami head to sec. 42 and wait at Brice's place, he's the only other team member. Tell him Elana and Kiddy sent you." Elana shot a worried glance to Kiddy. "We'll meet you there as soon as possible."  
"Alright, please be careful." Katsumi sounded as worried as Elana obviously was.  
''We will." Kiddy said to no one in particular.   
"Alright Kiddy step on it, we have to get to Sara's." The normally cheerful redhead sounded unusually sad.  
***  
"I really hope we're not to late." Elana said as she and Kiddy ran into Sara's apartment building.  
"Try not to think about." Kiddy suggested.  
"Oh god." Elana came around the corner and turned around suddenly.  
"What's wrong. Oh my..." Kiddy's voice drifted off as she saw the remains of a police officer in front of them. "Elana?"  
"I'm okay, let's keep going." Elana turned and faced Kiddy. "We have to keep going." She started slowly for the stairs; Kiddy followed her partner cautiously. Neither one hesitated for a second, when screaming was heard from upstairs, they started to run up the tall spiral staircase.  
"Hold on." Elana panted reaching the top stair. "We have to do this sanely."   
"Since when do you do anything sanely?" Kiddy asked the wild and sometime reckless redhead.   
"You're right, the hell with it! Let's go kick Diablo's' butt!" Elana grinned psychotically.  
"That sounds more like the Elana remember." Kiddy muttered as they moved towards the broken down door of Sara's apartment.  
"Okay we go in on the count of one." Elana looked across the doorway at her partner, who nodded in response. "Three, two, One!"  
"Alright Freeze!" Both officers shouted as they ran in through the remains of the doorway.  
"Oh lord." Kiddy froze as she looked around, her outstretched arms, which held a gun, quavered. She looked around the room in horror, the carpet had been 'painted' an awful shade of red, and let's just say the police officer downstairs would have plenty of company.  
"Any sign of Sara?" Elana asked, she seemed to handling the situation better then Kiddy expected.   
"No." Kiddy replied glancing around the room.  
"Well if it isn't Kiddy and Elana, two members of that unfortunate team." A voice came from the shadows, it had an evil tone and it made the two officers cringe at the sound of it.  
"Diablo." Elana whispered under her breath, then yelled out, " Come out and face us you bastard!"  
"Such strong words, for such a little girl." Diablo stepped out from the shadows and was met by a gasp from Kiddy and Elana.  
"Elana, shoot on my count of three." Kiddy whispered, never taking her eyes off the hideous and bloodstained humanoid creature in front of her. "One, two, three." At the cue both fired their weapons, but they seemed to have no effect on Diablo.  
"Oh crap! That's not good, that should have killed him!" Elana said panicked.  
"I can see that you were unready for this confrontation. Let's hope you get ready before you are the only two left of that unfortunate team." Diablo grinned, an evil grin.  
"You keep saying the 'unfortunate team', you should be putting that label on yourself." Elana said confidently.  
"We will see." With those words, Diablo jumped out the window. Kiddy ran over and watched him start to walk down the street, unfazed by his fall.  
"Sara? Sara?" Elana walked down the hall her voice full of worry.  
"Elana?" A weak voice came from the room at the end of the hall. Kiddy ran and met up with her partner at the doorway to the room.  
"Sara?" Kiddy saw their old partner and friend lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Elana helped Sara sit up and tried to stop the bleeding of the cut on Sara's forehead.  
"Elana, Kiddy I'm glad you're here. Diablo is stronger then ever, I can't believe how strong, and with every minute that goes by he becomes less human." Sara gave a sad smile at her friends. "I know that if anyone can kill that bastard it's you two."  
"It's nice that someone has faith in us." Elana gave a small smile.  
"Will you do me two favors?" Sara asked, her cut seemed to be bleeding more than before. "One, will you say good bye to Brice for me?"  
"Of course we will." Kiddy knelt down next to Sara.  
"And the second is kick Diablo's ass for me." Sara laughed weakly.  
"I think we can handle that." Elana smiled, but it was obvious she was sad.  
"Goodbye, my friends. Thank you for everything." Sara's voice grew weak, and then silent.  
"Well Kiddy, I think we have a score to settle, don't you?" Elana held the tears back that were pooling in her green eyes.  
"I have to agree with that." Kiddy grinned in a way that didn't really comfort her partner.  
***   
"Ding, dong." The doorbell to Brice's apartment rang, making the officers inside jump.  
"Who's there?" Nami asked suspiciously walking towards the door,  
"Kiddy and Elana." Elana responded.  
"How do we know it's really you and not an entity?" Katsumi asked half-joking, half-serious.  
"If it was an entity, would the door still be here?" Kiddy answered sarcastically.  
"She's got a point." Katsumi admitted as Nami opened the door.  
"Oh god what happened to you two?!" Brice exclaimed as Kiddy and Elana walked in the door.  
"Hello to you too." Kiddy said annoyed.  
"You look like you have blood on you!" Brice said in a way that only annoyed Kiddy further.  
"It is blood." Elana responded looking at her uniform. "we were just over at Sara's."   
"Is Sara?" Brice couldn't bring himself to finish the question.  
"I'm sorry. She wanted us to say goodbye for her." Elana gave him a small hug. Kiddy realized that there was obviously a relationship between Sara and Brice she didn't know about.  
"What about Diablo?" Katsumi asked.  
"He got away, I'm surprised he isn't here." Elana glanced around the apartment.  
"I think he let us get here first." Kiddy looked between Elana and Katsumi.  
"Why would he do that?" Katsumi asked curiously.  
"It makes sense. Have everyone be in one place, and end everything at once." Brice was beginning to sound like a true police officer.  
"We probably should be coming up with some kind of plan." Nami suggested. "Anyone have an idea?"  
"We kill him." Elana said seriously and straight faced.  
"Elana!" Kiddy scolded.  
"Well it's more then you came up with!" Elana replied angrily.  
"I can't just think of a plan off the top of my head, give me a minute!" Kiddy yelled at Elana.  
"If we had a crisis, we'd be dead if you have to think for a minute." Elana glared at Kiddy, it was apparent the stress of the situation had gotten to the two friends.  
"What do we know about his strengths and weaknesses?" Brice asked desperate to change the subject before the two attempted to hurt each other.   
"He doesn't respond to normal weapons in any way." Elana said still glaring angrily at Kiddy.  
"Why'd you mean?" Katsumi asked.  
"Both of us shooting him at the same time didn't effect him. That would've killed any normal entity." Kiddy replied ignoring the stare from Elana.  
"So basically he's not normal?" Nami looked curiously at Kiddy.  
"Basically." Elana broke her glare away from Kiddy.  
"What should we do?" Brice looked between Kiddy and Elana.  
"I don't know ask her, she is in charge." Kiddy looked distastefully at Elana.  
"Why do you assume that because I'm in charge I know everything?" Elana yelled.  
"Will you two stop acting like little kids!? We should let you kill each other instead of letting Diablo have that honor!" Brice yelled at the feuding partners.  
"Did someone call my name?" Diablo stood outside the doorway with a sadistic grin on his face.  
"No, we aren't ready. Go away!" Elana walked over and slammed the door in Diablo's face. "We need a plan."  
"Elana do you realize what you just did?" Katsumi asked staring at the door in amazement.  
"Sure I just slammed the door in the face of a wanted killer, and powerful creat..." She paused realizing what she just said. She turned and looked at the door, then turned back to Katsumi. "We're in trouble." She squeaked.  
"Time's up." Diablo stood in what remained of the doorway, and began moving inside the apartment.  
"Here's the plan, we kill him." Elana looked over at Kiddy. "Unless you have a problem with that Kit?"   
"I hope you are ready this time." Diablo gave another one of his evil grins.  
"Let's hope so." Elana glanced over at Brice, who was staring wide-eyed at Diablo.  
"Katsumi, please tell me you brought Grospoliner." Kiddy looked over a Katsumi.  
"I can't tell you anything then." Katsumi gave an innocent smile.  
"Katsumi." Kiddy growled. "I'll deal with you later."  
"Where's Elana?" Brice asked as a vase of flowers hit the wall next to his head that Diablo had thrown at him.   
"I'm getting bored of all this talk." Diablo bounced another vase up and down in his hand threateningly.  
"Hey over here." Elana said from behind Diablo, somehow she'd managed to sneak around him unnoticed. She pulled out her gun and shot Diablo in the shoulder.  
"Ahhhhh." Diablo gave a horrible cry as he turned and threw the vase at Elana. She ducked and the vase broke against the wall next to her.  
"Brice, why the hell do you have so many vases in your house?" Kiddy asked taking the distraction as a chance to hind behind the couch.  
"I made the mistake of letting Sara decorate." Brice replied following Kiddy behind the couch.  
"What do we do now?" Nami asked from the other side of Brice.   
"We take Elana advice and kill this guy." Kiddy said hearing Elana's cries from the other side of the couch. "Take this!" She jumped up and fired a shot at Diablo, who easily reflected it away.  
"These little games won't get you anywhere." Diablo gave an evil laugh that would make even the best mad scientist jealous.  
Elana took advantage of Kiddy's distraction and sneaked around Diablo to the opposite end of the couch from Kiddy.   
Kiddy ducked back behind the couch before Diablo could attack. She leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath as the couch disappeared from in front of her.   
Elana gave a small 'eep' and stared amazed at Diablo's strength. "What should we do?" She cried which just added to the confusion of the situation.  
"Where'd my couch go?!" Brice yelled at the same time.  
"I have it right here." Diablo held Brice's couch threateningly.  
"Oh crap." Kiddy realized the danger of the situation. "Move!" everyone moved away just as Diablo threw the couch, it went right through the wall and fell the two stories to the ground.   
"My couch! My apartment!" Brice looked around in horror.  
"Nami can't you put up a spirit shield or something?" Katsumi asked.  
"There was one around the apartment." Nami replied, Katsumi just looked at her in confusion. "It wouldn't be strong enough." Nami yelled at her.  
"Oh." Katsumi understood now.  
"This is fun, it's all a game." Diablo smiled evilly.  
"Some game." Elana muttered under her breath.   
"You don't like my little game then?" Diablo sounded hurt. "Let me make it more interesting."  
"I didn't mean that." Elana protested.  
"Nice going Elana." Kiddy yelled at her from across the room.  
"Shut up Kiddy." Elana yelled back.   
"I like your attitudes, very fiery." As Diablo said this he created a fireball in his hand. "Especially yours." He turned and threw the fireball at Elana.  
Elana gave a small shriek and rolled out of the way, the fireball hit the wall behind where she had been, and this caused the wall to catch fire. She lay on the floor trying to catch her breath she didn't notice the fire had burned through the shelf on the wall that held yet another vase, that is she didn't notice it until it fell on her.  
"Elana!" Kiddy cried and then looked at Diablo angrily. "You'll pay."  
"Uh huh, I'm sure I will." Diablo rolled his eyes sarcastically.   
"Are you okay Elana?" Nami helped the redhead sit up.  
"I think so." Elana replied rubbing her head.  
"Ha, I have merely postponed your death." Diablo began to laugh psychotically once again.  
"Who does this guy think he is, God?" Brice mumbled under his breath.  
Diablo was about to reply, but he was distracted by the fire alarms going off. "What is happening." He looked up just as the sprinklers went off. "AHHH! No! This cannot be happening!"   
"Is it just me or is he melting?" Katsumi asked.   
"No, I cannot die yet, my revenge is not complete!" Diablo screamed in pain.  
"I bet I'm feeling a hell of a lot better then he is right now." Elana said to herself.  
"Sorry about your apartment Brice." Kiddy watched as Diablo melted down to nothing but a puddle.  
"That is really gross." Katsumi commented looking at the remains of Diablo.   
"Don't worry about anything, it's not worth repairing. I mean first we'd have to fix the wall, then the huge hole caused by the couch, and then get this disgusting thing cleaned out of the carpet." Brice smiled realizing that there wasn't really must left of his apartment.   
"Well at least we made it through in one piece." Elana looked at Kiddy.  
"More or less. I'm sorry 'bout what I said earlier." Kiddy smirked.  
"Me too. Lets forget about it." Elana smiled back.  
"Okay. Friends?" Kiddy asked holding out her hand.  
"Friends to the end." Elana answered putting her hand on top of Kiddy's.  
  
***   
The next day at the Tokyo Police Cemetery:  
  
Kiddy and Katsumi stood silently by a tree and watched the funeral service. Kiddy looked around trying to spot Elana.   
"We are gathered to remember three great police officers that had their promising careers cut short. But they kept fighting for what was right until the end and they will be remembered as heroes." Kiddy listened to priest. She was having problems finding Elana considering most of the people there were from the squad and they all had the same uniform.  
Then she spotted a quick flash of red in the crowd. Sure enough it was Elana; she was trying her best to comfort a heartbroken Brice. Kiddy turned her attention back to the priest and listened to the rest of the service. When it was over Kiddy found Elana and Brice standing alone by the graves.  
"Are you guys going to be okay?" Kiddy asked walking over.  
"I think we'll make it." Elana replied turning to Kiddy. "I'm glad you came."  
"I wouldn't miss it." Kiddy looked at Brice. "Have you found a place to stay?"  
"One of the guys is letting me stay with him until I find a place." Brice answered nodding. "I'll let you two talk."  
Kiddy and Elana watched him walk over to where Katsumi was waiting. "He hasn't changed has he?" Kiddy asked smiling.  
"Not a bit." Elana replied. "So Kiddy I wanted to ask you something."  
"What?" Kiddy looked confused at Elana.  
"Am I invited to your and Ralph's wedding?" Elana grinned happily.  
"The only thing you'll be invited to is your own funeral." Kiddy replied.  
Elana looked at her for a minute before running off; Kiddy was right behind her. "You can't escape Elana, give up!"  
"Never!" Elana yelled back as she ran by where Katsumi and Brice were standing.  
Katsumi watched the two chasing each other around before turning to Brice. "How did those two remain friends all these years with out killing each other?"   
"I don't know." Brice responded.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The end to my first Silent Mobius story. Yes it's true I've probably watched The Wizard of Oz way too many times, but it worked well to kill Diablo. And for those of you who don't know Spanish, Diablo is devil so it made a good name for the bad guy. Please review and tell me what you thought, it would help a lot for my future stories. And if you review I might write a sequel, (actually I'm writing a sequel whether you review or not). Peace, Love, and Happiness always,   
  
Tigerlilly.  
  



End file.
